The Slender Man Dream
by Zeni Riri
Summary: I wrote about a crazy dream I had one night. Y'know, I have one question. Even if Slendy did have a mouth, could he speak? /I thought the category of the Slender Man game would fit this best.
**Hello, peoples. I know, I should be working on my LoZ Fanfiction, but the thing is, I'm a bit of a procrastinator... Though, I have started the third chapter! Please bear with me. Anyway, a long time ago, I had a crazy dream. I decided to write about it, like I usually do. Enjoy this Creepypasta encounterance story!**

* * *

This was on 4/30/15

So I had this weird dream last night. I was walking out at night with Mommy, Lexy, and Javian. All of a sudden, we saw Slender Man. So mommy and Lexy dissapear. Great. I'm left with Javian. I took him with me to hide behind these gigantic unnecessary signs that were on the street for some reason, but Slender Man was already behind the sign that me and Javian were running to. For some reason, I abandoned Javian and ran to another sign to hide behind. Apparently there was somebody behind me, I think it was Tim (Masky), and he asked,

"What do you think you're doing?"

But I disregarded him and tried to find more places to hide. I looked back, and I saw that Slender Man was talking with Javian (how, I may ask, I will never know), and he was asking questions like "Who are you?" And "Where is your sister?"

Of course, my poor brother could not speak. So Slender Man took him, and ate him. It was a horrible sight. I screamed, as Slender Man started running after me, obviously to eat me next. So, I ran as fast as I could to the nearest house. It looked nice. It was beige in color. White outline for the windows and back door.

I heard Masky yell at me, "You better go!" And I yelled back, "I am, shut up!"

Why he told me that, I don't know.

When I entered the backyard of the beige house, I busted through the back door, and shut it behind me. When I entered, I was in a livingroom, with a teenage boy inside, chilling on his sofa-bed in front of a TV set while drinking from a can of soda. He was instantly alarmed, and asked me, "Hey! What are you doing here?! Who are you?"

I answered back, "I'm only here to hide." I saw a pile of clothes on the right, side of the room, so I walked over to them and said to the boy, "Keep the lights off, Ima hide under these clothes."

He said "Okay." As he turned off the tv. I tried to hide under the clothes, but apparently the pile was too small. I explained to the bow what was happening.

"I'm trying to hide from Slender Man, he's after me. I gotta hide somewhere."

He said "Oh, that sucks." So I continued to look for a hiding place in the livingroom. I couldn't find one, so I panicked.

"Shhhoot..."

The lights started to flicker on and off, and I saw Slender Man out the window to the left of the room. Both me and the boy started to scream. But the boy instantly stopped screaming and told me to shut up as he tried to keep the lights off. He pointed to a pile of blankets on the floor, that I happened to stand next to, and I hid under there. It was about a minute until all was calm, and the teenage boy told me,

"Okay, I think he's gone."

So I came out from under the blankets. The lights were on. I stood up, and then I saw another bed in the living room room. I'm just going to assume I was in his bedroom instead. The boy pointed to the newly appeared bed, and told me, "You can sleep there tonight." So I got confused, but I jumped on it, taking off my jacket and shoes, and getting under the covers. The teen turned off the lights, and he plopped on his bed, while still drinking from his soda can. We watched TV for a bit until I fell asleep.

When I awoke in the morning, I realized that I was in my friend Kamryn's house, as I had seen him, his brother and his father. I also realized I was now sleeping on a couch next to the tv in the real livingroom. This room had the kitchen connected to it. Mommy and Lexy where at the front door, waiting for me. Kamryn was at the border of the living room and the kitchen, drinking yet another can of soda. He greeted me with a shy "Hi."

So I got up, ready to go, until I realized that Javian was missing. Mommy shrugged, and said "bye." To the guys as we left. We never minded my brother again.


End file.
